Son Gokū/Personality and Relationships
Personality Gokū speaks in the dialect of Japanese, specifically, a sub-dialect of Tōhoku. Speaking in this manner gives him what can be referred to as a "hick-dialect"; i.e. words spoken are either slurred, drawn out, or completely different words can be substituted in their place. Gokū uses fairly standard grammar, but does not pronounce things in the standard manner. When referring to himself, Gokū uses the pronoun , a masculine, casual pronoun befitting his attitude. However, due to Gokū's uneducated upbringing, he mispronounces ore as instead; this habit is carried over into other words as well.“Ossu! Ora Goku!” Explained Much of Gokū's original personality remains unknown. As a child, he was rowdy and violent, though how much of this was a result of his Saiyan attitude or simply being separated from his parents at the age of three remains to be seen. Son Gohan noted the boy to be very violent for his age, but he seemed to be calmed to a degree by food. Much of Gokū's violent personality however, was lost when he fell down a gorge and suffered a horrible head injury, which would lead to amnesia that would never be cured throughout his life, and change him from violent and aggressive to kind and sweet. Even so, he still retains some of his Saiyan characteristics. One being he loves to fight powerful opponents. He also has the Saiyan pride, refusing to have unfair advantages over opponents. In his boyhood Goku retained an innocent and a compassionate where he enjoyed nature and the company of other animals. Gokū was naïve to the outside world, unaware of human customs and barely aware of the idea of multiple genders. What he knew of the world outside Mount Paozu, he had learned from the stories his grandfather had told him. Despite this, he was innocent and well-meaning, and learning from Gohan had given Gokū a basic idea of right and wrong. Despite this naïveté, Gokū wasn't a trusting child immediately, something Bulma was quick to pick up when she first met the boy. Gohan’s customs also made Gokū very discipline in his martial arts training where he trained every morning after a good night of sleep. Goku was very unknowing in the concept of death and was unable to grasp the acceptance of Gohan’s death. One of Gokū's most notable character traits that would persist well into his adulthood is his love of competition; Gokū has always enjoyed the thrill of a challenge, be it fighting against a new opponent, or taking on a new training regime. Tying into his love of competition is preferring a fair fight. Though this is a trait more common as an adult than as a child, Gokū prefers to fight fair when the option is available, going as far as to show mercy to even the most hated enemies, such as sparing Freeza's life on two separate occasions, letting Vegeta and Piccolo go free, and giving Cell a Senzu Bean. Despite this, Gokū is capable of pragmatism when the situations calls for it. Gokū is also one of the series paragon examples of the good side of 'purity'. Within Gokū's heart lurks no evil, merely innocence; a fact that makes him immune to things that would manipulate such negative traits, such as the Akumight Beam and Babidi's unique brand magic. Being pure, however, does not mean Gokū is above killing. As a child, he lacked the restraint to avoid killing enemies, even utilizing threats on their life to save his friends. As a Saiyan, Gokū is fueled by his emotions, particular anger and rage; when Kulilin was killed by Tambourine, Gokū flew into a rage, and went after the killer in a furious attempt to avenge his best friend. Possibly stemming from being falling on his head as a baby, Gokū displays characteristics of someone with attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, often acting on impulse and not taking other people's reactions into consideration of his actions as well as doing certain actions when the timing is not appropriate. He also tends to say things without thinking it through and as a result has it coming off as rude. An example was during the exhibition match for the Tournament of Power where he told the other universes to bring in their strongest warriors so he can beat them. Although it came off as condescending and him implying the other universes are weak, Gokū meant it as a friendly invite out of excitement of being able to fight their most powerful warriors. Relationships Throughout his journey, Son Goku has met many people: whether they were former enemies turned allies, rivals, or bitter enemies. Regardless, Son Goku has left a charismatic impact on the other characters and they likewise grew to either acknowledge and respect him. Family Because of how Gokū grew up during his boyhood and his thrill for challenge, he places a lot of importance on training to better himself as a fighter and surpass his limits and in consequence he does not spend a lot of quality time with his family like a normal family person would expect. In spite of that, Gokū does have an emotional attachment to them as seen when he displayed worry torwards his son kidnapping by Raditz and extreme anger when he was told how Gokū Black murdered Chi-Chi and Goten. Chi-Chi Because of his naivete, Son Goku never understood the concept of romance or marriage and was completely oblivious to her infatuation. As they grew older, the two fought against one another in the tournament, in the end Goku was finally able to reciprocate Chi Chi's feelings and they have gotten married. As a husband, Son Goku was never able to grasp her concept of getting a job and supporting their family; instead preferring to train and become stronger. In Super, Goku concedes to her wishes to some degree and becomes a radish farmer. Son Gohan Gokū took care of Gohan as a father for four years until he dies during his fight with his brother Raditz, since then Piccolo took care of Gohan as a mentor while training him for the upcoming Saiyan invasion. From there Gokū reminds absent for most of Gohan's life as a father up until he returns from Planet Yardrat at the very end of the Freeza Arc, at that point Gokū had been absent for almost three years. Even after his return he and Gohan could not spend a lot of time bonding as father and son as they had to train and prepare for the imminent android attack to come in about three years and the unexpected threat of Cell showing up in their timeline. By the end of the Cell Arc Gokū is death and separates from his son for most of his teenage years though by that time Gohan did not seen bother by his father absent. Son Goten Unlike his oldest son Gohan, Goku's relationship with Goten in the beginning was estranged (because of him being deceased before the young saiyan was conceived). Afterwards the two had grown closer and Goku believes Goten (along with Trunks) were able to defeat Majin Bo with the fusion technique - showcasing his faith as a father. Videl Pan Mark Raditz Friends Bulma Oolong Muten Rōshi Yamcha Kuririn Tenshinhan and Chaozu Lazuli Lapis Future Trunks Whis and Beerus Shin Old Kaiōshin Zen'o Rivals 'Vegeta' 'Piccolo' Hit Caulifla Jiren Toppo Enemies Piccolo Daimaō 'Freeza' Ginew Dr. Gero 'Cell' Babidi 'Majin Bū' Pure Form 'Gokū Black' Zamasu Notes References Category:Subpages Category:List of Son Gokū Subpages